The night Wendy Came to Live at the Shack
by NalantheOtaku
Summary: One night when Wendy stays the night at the mystery shack. She will see a whole new side of Dipper and Mabel {Contains Lemon and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Wendy x Dipper + Wendy x Mabel (Warning Sexual Content ahead)

It was a pretty average day the kids sat in the living room watching tv with Grunkle Stan when a knock came at the door. Grunkle opened the door a crying soaking wet Wendy sat there with a giant bag

"My dad kicked me out of my house" she said

"Come on in Wendy go up and change your outfit" Grunkle Stan said letting her in the house.

she slowly walk up stairs towards the bathroom and sniffles "m-my clothes are all wet..."

"Just borrow a pair of dippers clothes for now" Grunkle Stan said walking back to the tv

-30 minutes later -

All the kids went up to bed and Wendy went up to sleep in bed with Mabel but saw that Waddles was taking up the other half of the bed that Mabel wasn't laying in. Wendy nervously to dippers bed.

"D..Dipper can I please sleep in your bed..."

Dipper was blushing like crazy "S..Sure" he started getting up I'll just sleep downst...

Wendy cut him off " N..No please stay up here with me I don't want to be alone *she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor* *she slowly slid into dipper bed facing dipper* D..Dipper do you still love me or have you gotten over me too *tears gently rolling down her cheek*

*Dipper started to sweat a little* W..Well I mean...W..Well that is to say

*Wendy cut him off again* of course you don't...Not after how mean I was because I'm older *tears flowed down her face* I should just leave every al...

*Dipper cut her off this team* Of course I still love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you even when you said it wouldn't work

*Wendy pulled Dipper in and hugged him close pressing his face into her chest* *Dipper started really panicking* W..Wendy this is too close...I can feel your breasts

*Wendy put her finger to his mouth* Do you promise you love me more than any other girl even more then you love your sister Mabel? *Dipper Slowly Nodded* * Wendy while hiding her face in her hair gently raised her shirt up letting Dipper face press against her chest* *Dipper mind started racing trying to figure out what the hell was happening* It feels kind of weird like your baby...I never thought I would show anyone let alone you my chest before marriage* *her face was bright red* would you suck on them like you were my baby...J..Just once

*Dipper blushed red as he slowly placed his mouth on Wendy's nipple and gently sucked* *he knew he shouldn't have but she smelled so good and he loved her for so long he couldn't help himself* *Wendy was surprised how good it felt and let out a gently moan* *Dipper started getting hard as she continued to gently moan till his penis was rubbing against her stomach*

*she looked and was shocked* D..Dipper did you get a hard on while sucking on my nipple * he blushed darker red and gently nodded* *Wendy slowly moved her hand down and rubbed the outside of his pants* *Dipper started sucking her nipple harder* *Wendy moan started getting louder until he came letting his cum shoot down his pants leg and all over her leg* * she gently scrape some of the cum off her leg and licked it off* "this taste strange but I like it ok" T..That was my first time ever touching a mans Penis

*Dipper mind was swimming and without thinking* Let me touch you too Wendy *Wendy couldn't believe Dipper actually asked to touch her but before she could answer dipper ripped the blanket off them and pulled her clothed down leaving her completely naked* * he went down and slowly licked her vagina* *Wendy never felt something so good and let out a loud moan but Mabel was awake the entire time listening* "Dip..Dipper you can't...I feel so strange *Dipper didn't listen he only started licking her more as he gently rubbed her clitoris* *Wendy mind went blank and she let out her moans without thinking and before she could stop herself she orgasm accidentally squirting a little bit in dipper mouth* * dipper moved his face away looking at Wendy* *Suddenly a camera went off and Mabel took a picture of the two of them* *They both bolted up* "M..Mabel" * they looked in horror

"That's right I was awake the whole time listening to you" Mabel said with an evil smile on her face. " now that I know what you were doing what will you do * Wendy reached for her shirt but Mabel through it the other way* "oh no you don't. Your going to do what I command" Mabel said

*Wendy Nodded* "what do you want me to do exactly"

"It's not what I want you to do but what your both going to do" replied Mabel. You two are going to do it right here in front of me

*Wendy and Dipper looked at each other shocked but the slowly moved into position and Dipper waited outside of the entrance of Wendy Vagina* "a..are you ready Wendy" *Wendy nodded*

"You two are being so damn boring" Mabel protested *she pushed Dipper pushing him all the way into her* *Dipper came as soon as it went all the way in and Wendy face turned bright red*

*Dipper didn't stop he started moving inside wanting to feel this amazing feeling more and more* *Wendy covered her face from embarrassment* "what do you think Dip you like Wendy shy face while you bang her? *Mabel was enjoying watching but at the same time her panties were getting wetter and wetter*

*Dipper blushed and nodded* y..yes I love the look on Wendy's face during sex * Mabel moved closer well then too bad brother * she removed her clothes and moved Wendy's arms pushing her vagina against Wendy's mouth* come on Wendy put your mouth to use" *Dipper watched in disbelief watching his innocent sister making Wendy eat her out* *Mabel started moaning as Wendy went to work eating Mabel out as Dipper moved faster getting more turned on by the fact that his sister was being eaten out by the same girl he was fucking* *Mabel was moaning louder and louder as she started roughly rubbing Wendy's Nipples* W..Wendy I think I'm going to cum" Dipper said frantically.

Don't worry bro bro Wendy would be happy to take that giant load right inside her *Wendy got more aggressive trying to punish Mabel for saying that* *mabel couldn't help herself from moaning as she felt a huge wave of pleasure coming over her* *her moans got louder and louder until they all came together squirting all over Wendy's face and leaving a giant glob of cum inside her* *Mabel feeling satisfied with what just happened got down and walked away* *Dipper also got off of Wendy and turned away* I..I'm sorry that happened...Please don't hate me *Wendy hugged him from behind* I'm not mad in fact I'm happy you took my virginity but please can we not have your sister involved next time * Dipper blushed* o...of course * he kissed Wendy and Wendy kissed him back* I love you Wendy said Dipper and Wendy replied I love you too *they both passed out completely exhausted and In love*

Too be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy X Mabel + Dipper

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This is continuation. It will be more about a Wendy and Mabel having a sexual charged rivalry with each other until dipper finds out

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(The Next Morning)

*Mabel gently wakes up in her bed and looks over at Dipper and Wendy still lying together naked* *she whispers* I can't believe they pushed my away after last night. * she stands and walks over them* what makes her so great I've known Dipper my entire life but she comes in and steals him in one summer. Her breasts are that much bigger than mine and she never taken him seriously before now.

*she walks away and gets dressed* *she walks downstairs* Gruncle Stan:What just you what about the other two. There still sleeping W..Wendy needed to be calm down after all that happened last night. Gruncle Stan: If it was anyone else I would be worried about Dipper sleeping in a room with her but the kids so awkward he will won't be able to man up to her * Mabel blushed thinking of Dipper in bed*

Gruncle Stan: Try to help them out since he is your brother. *she nodded and he left the room to watch tv* * Mabel walked upstairs and quickly writes a fake note and and puts it on Dipper hat* *she runs over to the two* Dipper...Dipper get up there is a note on your hat * he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Wendy then picked up the hat* *the note read* I want to meet you Dipper you have done well to find my secrets meet me on the outskirts of town at 10. *he looked at the clock and it read 9:45* oh my god I'm not going to make it* he started putting his clothes on as he ran downstairs and ran out the door*

*Wendy woke up after hearing all the noise* what's going on? Where did Dipper go? Mabel: Dipper had a note on the hat from the books author saying to meet him. *Wendy didn't know about the book* I wish I could have gone with him we could have made it a da- Mabel:No! *Wendy looked at her surprised* what do you mean no? * Wendy was a little angry by Mabel for saying no* Mabel: why does he love you. What makes you so special? why would he choose you * Wendy stood up* Wendy: oh common are you really that surprised I'm taller and my body is just more mature then yours. *she looked down at Mabel*

*Mabel stood there angry until she popped and she pushed Wendy back down on the bed* oh really your body is great with these still pretty small for your age breasts * Mabel went down and started groping Wendy chest* these things aren't anything special *Wendy blushed and let out a tiny quiet moan* W..Well it's better than having nothing under my shirt like you * she pulled Mabel sweeter up and off over her head *She started to rub Mabel nipple* even if mine are small yours are non existent.

*Mabel reached down and shoved a finger inside Wendy* oh common look at this I shoved my finger in so easily and look at mine still so tight * she pulled her underwear off and put her vagina right in Wendy's face. *Wendy try to put her finger in but could barely fit her finger in* Wendy: oh common no wonder he choose me at least he can enter me without breaking his dick *she smirked but a tear rolled down from Mabel eye and landed on Wendy cheek* Wendy:A..Are you crying? Mabel:

I..Is that r..really why he let you lay with him and pushed me away..am I too tight *she was crying large tears more then she ever cried before*

*Wendy looked at Mabel astonished* y..your jealous of me? *Mabel nodded* it is true that men don't want to have to push too hard into a women... Mabel: please loosen me and make me compatible. Wendy:..W..wha... * before she could finish her her sentence Mabel pressed herself vagina against Wendy's mouth and started rubbing it against her mouth* Mabel:please make me compatible. Please loosen me up * Wendy shoved her off* Wendy: are you serious about this Mabel *Mabel nodded* Mabel: I want you too loosen me

Wendy: ok then but it's going to hurt but I'll make your pussy perfect for Dipper * she left and found the closest thing to lube which was baby oil* *Wendy drizzle her fingers and shoved two fingers inside* *Mabel moaned* it's too much Wendy please... Wendy: If you can't handle too fingers job will never satisfy Dipper * Mabel nodded and leg Wendy work on her* * after 15 minutes Wendy stops and pulls out a small bottle used for traveling shampoo* are you ready for this? * Mabel looked all little shocked so much... * Wendy shook her head and showed a bottle three times the size and slowly put it Inside her* Wendy: The Bottle I have is close to his size and you can't handle 1/3 the length yet.

Mabel: looked at the bottle poking out a bit from inside her. Loosen me Wendy... * she blushed and Wendy tier the top of the bottle and shoved it inside * Mabel cried a little* Wendy: Gige up its too much for you. Mabel: no I can't let you take him completely just shove them all in me now * Wendy shoved too more small bottles inside and Mabel lay there in shock* D..Did I..I d..do I.. ? Wendy: yeah your ready to please Dipper but first let me help you * she took out the big bottle inside her and shoved it inside Mabel and starting pushing it in and out* Mabel: W..What is this supposed to accomplish *she blushed dark red* Wendy: I'm showing you what it will be like when Dipper does it himself. Mabel: W..Wendy I think I'm going to cum and as she came Dipper walked in to see Wendy over his sister shoving a bottle inside her* Dipper: What the hell are you doing to Mabel *Dipper pulled Mabel away from Wendy. W..Wendy why would you do this to her... Wendy: just getting her ready *she smirked* * Dipper started to get angry* READY FOR WHAT! *Wendy didn't say anything she just pointed down at his crotch* *Mabel pushed her hand down Dipper pants and started rubbing his penis* Dipper: what are you doing Mabel?!

Mabel: look bro bro I'm perfect size for you *she pull the bottle out and started grinding against his leg. Wendy help me loosen up so you would enjoy me too. Dipper: I can't do this to you...

Mabel: I know you can't which is why I'm going to do it to you * she pulled his pants down and positioned his penis right in front of her waiting vagina* you don't have to do this... * he turned bright red*

Mabel: I know I don't have too. I want you * she dropped herself down as she felt the her twin brother cock slowly slide inside he* * she blushes and leans over* I finally have you Dipper

*Dipper didn't say anything just blushed* *Mabel slowly started to raise herself feeling his wang slowly glide in and out* I was so jealous of Wendy but now it's all mine *Dipper groaned a little even though it was his sister he couldn't help enjoy it* * Mabel moaned as she continue to ride him* Bro Bro please fill me up this time * she leaned down and kissed Dipper as Dipper exploded inside her* * Mabel leaned back and as his cock slid out she fell down on the bed* thank you Bro Bro

(((Want a chapter 3?))))((((Want to see Wendy get revenge on Mabel in a three way?)))(((all my content is created to please my fans so tell me what you want)))(((more projects on the way as well)))


End file.
